Stuck in Medieval Times
by melanshi
Summary: During a class trip to the museum, Mr. Lancer's class is accidentally sucked into medieval times along with Dani. In order to get out, Danny, Dani, Kwan, and Dash are found to have to rely on each other. Will secrets be kept? Or revealed? Will they get out? Or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching "King Tuck" today with my little sister and got the idea for this.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. And just why? Because I'm in middle school, I'm a girl, and I want to be an author, not a TV show creator (or whatever they're called. It's 10 o'clock at night, I really don't remember).**

My hands twitched as I glanced around the museum. I really don't like them anymore, because of the King Tucker incident. They annoy me. I think they're evil and full of creepy things that can suck you into a parallel dimension, and… *groan*, all the stress is starting to get to me.

Let's begin again. My name's Danny Fenton, nobody, geek of Casper High, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, leading ghost experts. And really good inventors and ghost hunters, I know from experience.

And just how do I know from experience?  
I'm also Danny Phantom, hero in the eyes of most, public enemy number 1 in the eyes of the rest. What only a few people (and practically every ghost) know is that Danny Phantom isn't even a full ghost. I'm a halfa, a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, one of three in existence. The other two are Mayor Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius AKA the Wisconsin Ghost AKA… the… blue-skinned guy in a Dracula costume and Danielle "Dani" Phantom AKA my awesome third cousin once removed/clone.

So, let's get back to the museum.

My whole class was taking a trip to the local museum which was hosting a whole exhibit on medieval times sponsored by some guy named Air A. Gone. Huh, weird name. Air.

Anyway, Tucker, Sam, and I had decided not to touch _anything_ all! Or look into any mirrors (long story that has to do with the King Tucker incident.

"Danny?" Sam asked, blinking her violet eyes and staring at me. "Are you okay? You seem… twitchy."

"I am!" I said. "I can't help feeling that something is off with this?"

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other.

"You mean like a trap?" Tucker asked. "You're acting like you're scared of museums, dude."

"That'll be something that he's terrified of that I'm not," a voice said from behind me. "What's up, cuz?"

I turned around to see a roughly twelve-year old girl with raven hair tied up in a ponytail with a red hair tie and icy blue eyes. She wore a blue sweatshirt and red shorts along with blue sneakers. She looked basically like a female version of me.

"Dani!" I said, kneeling down to give the shorter girl a hug. "I thought you were traveling?"

She hugged back. "I was traveling but I thought that I'd come back to good old Amity Park. See if you needed any help with ghost fighting." She flashed her infamous grin. "I put my admission to the museum on Vlad's tab. I decided to learn about medieval times after I visited the kingdom of Aragon. They're almost on the color television period by now."

"Wow," I said, still grinning.

"Hey, Fenturd!" A voice said.

I looked up to see Dash and Kwan (the school jocks and bullies) walking towards the four of us.

"Who's the girl?" Kwan asked.

Dani turned around, blinking her blue eyes.

Dash and Kwan stared at her for a second before looking back up at me.

"Man, Fenton, I thought you only had once sister," Dash said.

I blinked. "I do. Dani's my cousin."

Kwan stared with a blank look on his face. "How can you be your own cousin?"

Dani grinned. "My name's Danielle. But I go by Dani with an I."

"So you're Danny with a Y," Dash said, pointing at me. "And you're Dani with an I."

"Yup," we answered together. We turned to each other. "Jinx!"

Sam and Tucker sighed. "Danny. Danielle."

We grinned.

"So you look alike and stuff," Kwan said. "What else is similar between you two?"

"We both think toast is evil," Dani said with a goofy grin.

"We both want to be astronauts," I answered.

"We both have the same taste in music."

"We both hate fruit loops."

"We both are h—"

I clamped my hand over Dani's mouth, and smiled innocently at Dash and Kwan. I removed my hand and Dani matched that grin.

"What was she going to say, Fenturd?" Dash asked, confused.

"Nothing!" We said together, a bit too fast.

The jocks looked at us, really suspiciously.

We kept up our grins, until a blue mist escaped our mouths. A ghost here?

"Look! A football!" Tucker shouted.

"Where?" Dash and Kwan turned.

Dani and I jumped behind my best friends and transformed into our ghost forms before turning invisible and flying out of the room.

We phased through a few walls before realizing that the ghost was outside. We phased outside to see a girl.

She was fairly pretty with red eyes and green skin. Her light blonde hair was tied in a braid. She wore a light blue dress and a matching head piece. Around her neck was a gold necklace.

I immediately recognized her. "Dora!"

She turned around and blinked before smiling. "Sir Phantom! Lady Danielle!"

I had first met Dora when she was accidentally caught with the Fenton Fisher. She wanted to go to the princess costume ball but her mother wouldn't let her. The necklace allows her to turn into a dragon. I later found out that she's actually the princess of a kingdom in the Ghost Zone called Aragon.

"Hey, Dora!" Dani greeted, waving. "What's up?"

"It's my brother," Dora said, worry in her voice. "He escaped and I cannot find him anywhere! Who knows what trouble he could be making!"

"Don't worry, Dora," I said, comfortingly. "We'll find your brother. You just go back to your realm and calm down. According to Dani, you're almost in the color television era, so go watch some TV."

Dora took a deep breath and calmed down. "Alright. See you later, Sir Phantom and Lady Danielle!"

With that sentence, she flew off, waving. We snuck invisibly back into the museum and transformed back into our human halves before walking back in.

"Much trouble?" Tucker asked.

I shook my head.

"Which ghost was it anyway?" Sam asked.

"Just Dora," Dani informed. "Apparently, she can't find her brother anywhere. We told her we'd keep an eye out for him."

"Hey, Fentertainment Tonight!" Dash yelled as he and Kwan walked forward again. "Where'd you and your cousin go before?"

I decided to play dumb. "What?"

"Before," Kwan stated annoyed.

"Before what?" I asked. "Time? Well before time, I wasn't in existence yet, so I don't know where I was then or where I went."

The jocks growled under their breathe. "Before. When. They. Said. There. Was. A. Football!"

Dani's face lit up as she pretended to have just realized what the jocks meant. "Oh! Jeez, can't a person use the bathroom?"

"I swear, you two have bladder problems," Kwan mumbled under his breath. "Hey, cool! What's that?"

We all turned to where he was pointing and gasped. It was the crown Sam had worn when she was kidnapped by Aragon to be his bride! Either that or an exact replica.

Kwan walked over and reached out to touch it. The second his fingers brushed it, the crown lit up.

We all gasped and took a step back. There was a bright flash that consumed the whole class.

I looked around. We weren't in the museum anymore.

**Okay, a bit of a cliffhanger. But that's just me being me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Danny Phantom. Still never will. **

We were in a courtyard in front of a giant stone castle. Behind us were two guards in gold boots, white leggings, gold and white armored gloves, gold armored skirts, and white chest plates along with gold helmets leaving their faces in darkness.

I looked towards my classmates. We were all wearing standard medieval clothing. Except for Dani, Sam, and Tucker.

Dani's black hair was braided but her bangs still hung over her eyes. She wore a blue dress with a brown belt. On her feet were blue sandals and in her hair was a blue bow.

Sam wore black shoes and a violet gown that matched her eyes. On her head was a golden crown.

Tucker is hard to describe here. He was wearing a gold crown like Sam but had on what looked like a medieval version of Prince Charming's (the one for _Cinderella_) outfit.

Sam looked down at herself. "What in the world?" She muttered.

"I know right?" Tucker said.

Sam poked her dress. "I hate dresses."

"Well, you'll have to live with it, Samantha," a voice said.

Sam growled. "NO ONE CALLS ME SAMANTHA!" She spun around and gasped. "Aragon!"

"Aragon?" I turned around too.

The evil prince ghost grinned evilly. "And the halfa! So, nice to see you again."

I growled and made my eyes flash green. He just laughed cruelly.

"Keeping your cover? Oh, hilarious!" He turned towards the palace. "Bring me the Catcher!"

A few ghosts floated out of the castle holding the Fenton Ghost Catcher. The minute I saw it I burst out laughing.

Aragon looked at me in surprise. "Why are you laughing? I am about to remove your abilities."

I grinned. "By splitting me in half! If one of me is bad, how about two? And while the bed sheet-wearing side pummels you into a pulp, the fun-loving side will be turning your kingdom upside-down looking for an arcade or a bowling alley!"

Behind me, I could tell that my classmates were looking at me confused. I didn't care.

Aragon muttered something under his breath before commanding his servants to take the Ghost Catcher away.

"Fine, boy," Aragon growled. "I may not be able to remove your abilities but I can at least put them to good use."

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow. "And how would that be?"

He grinned. "Manual labor. To be correct building another castle."

"And if I refuse?"

He growled and transformed into a very large black dragon. Everyone (but me, Sam, Tucker, and Dani) screamed.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, which glowed green. "I am not afraid to wail."

He grinned. "It'll drain you of your power."

"It'll also leave you knocked out against that wall."

Aragon growled and spit out blue fire. I did a back handspring away, dodging it. Unfortunately, I ran into two guards. They handcuffed me with a pair of glowing green handcuffs.

"Huh, what gives?" I asked.

Aragon pointed a claw at Sam, Dani, and Tucker. "Take the princess, prince, and lady-in-waiting to the castle!" he ordered.

"Princess?" Sam asked.

"Prince?" Tucker asked.

"Lady-in-waiting?" Dani snarled. "You get over here you overgrown lizard so I can kick your butt!" Two guards grabbed her and yanked her along.

"Hey!" I yelled. "You leave Danielle alone!"

Aragon turned to me and shoved his face in mine. His red eyes met my at-the-moment-radioactive green ones. "And why would I do that?"

I growled angrily.

Smiling evilly, he pointed at Dash and Kwan. "You two! You will help him build the castle! The rest of you are to go that way."

At that moment, one of the guards pressed something into my back that electrocuted me.

The last thing I heard before I welcomed the oncoming darkness was Aragon whispering, "Sweet dreams, Phantom." into my ear.

**Kind of a short chapter. But hey, another cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I will never own Danny Phantom.**

When I came to, I noticed we were in another courtyard littered with stone bricks. Uh, how long was I out.

I noticed three guards blocking the entrance. There were two who were taller than me and one who was I would have to kneel down to be at eye level with.

One of the taller ones noticed I was awake. "Great, the halfa is awake. This will go much easier."

The other tall guard laughed. "Now you see the belt you're wearing? We can shock you if you rebel."

I growled. I hated being shocked. It reminded me too much of the portal accident.

"Fentoad!" Dash growled at me. "Help us over here!"

The smallest of the guards pushed me forward. I glared at him with green eyes before noticing something. This guard's red eyes weren't glowing or showing in the darkness of his mask.

I walked forward to help Kwan with a stone. The two jocks gasped as I used super strength to pick up the rock and place it in its place.

I glanced at them, wondering why they were staring at me before I noticed Dash attempting to pick up a stone to no avail. How much did the rocks weigh? I couldn't tell.

Deciding to help the jock, I walked over and let him stare as I picked up his rock.

"How are you so strong? You're just a loser!" Dash exclaimed.

My eyes flashed radioactive green and he noticed stepping back.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. A. LOSER!" I yelled at him.

One of the guards shocked me with the belt. I collapsed, my hair standing on end. I glared at the tall guard who did it.

Then I noticed something. It was dark out (it was also night) so no one was seeing very well. But since my eyes were green in anger, some night vision leaked. And I saw the shortest guard walking up behind the guard who had just shocked me.

The short guard raised his staff and swiped the taller guard's helmet off. He growled and spun around to see the culprit but was met with a staff in his face. He fell unconscious.

The other tall guard spun around angrily and advanced on the short guard, who tossed me the keys to the belt.

I unlocked the belt, took it off, and threw it to the rebel guard. He caught it and vanished into thin air. A second later, he reappeared behind the guard and attached the belt around his waist. I threw him the remote and the rebel shocked the guard as well as hit him in the head, knocking him out.

Dash, Kwan, and I stood there in silence as the rebel checked to make sure the guards were really unconscious.

"Wow," Dash said. "Whoever is behind that mask is officially awesome."

The guard let loose a series of girly giggles. "I was _already _awesome, Baxter."

She (I was sure it was a she by now) took off her helmet and let her raven braid fall down before blinking her icy blue eyes at us.

Kwan gasped. "Fenton's _cousin_."

Dani sighed. "It's Dani with an I. And yes, I'm still Danny's cousin."

"But you're a girl!" Dash exclaimed.

Dani's eyes flashed green. "I may be a girl but I'm a Fenton and a Pha—I mean, uh, something else. Which are two things nobody can stop!"

I high-fived her. "You got that right, cuz!"

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "The two of us could be _ninjas _if we wanted to!"

I grinned. "Technically, thanks to Plasmius, I have been a ninja before. It was awesome!"

Dani pouted. "Why couldn't I have been there?"

"You didn't want to be there. I got burned with blood blossoms in early Salem, Massachusetts!" I stated, earning a confused gaze from Dash and Kwan.

Dani thought about this for a second. "Blood blossoms… those are the flowers that are one of the things that can weaken us right?"

I nodded. "And get this straight: they practically tear you apart from the inside! It hurts like you're dying!"

Dani glanced around. "We should go. Sam, Tucker, and the rest need us. Aragon is going to behead everyone besides Sam and Tucker, quote on quote, 'the day after the day after tomorrow'."

Dash spoke up then, "So we've got two days?"

Dani nodded. "You got that right, Baxter. Congrats."

I stifled a giggle. "C'mon."

The four of us walked outside.

Right into a huge maze.

The three of us looked at Dani.

"Well, this wasn't here before…" she stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**I need a new way of saying the disclaimer…**

**I know!**

**.motnahP ynnaD nwo t'nod I**

**Read the past sentence backwards. :-D**

Dani and I were the first to actually start walking into the maze. Kwan and Dash glanced at each other before running to catch up with us.

"So," Kwan said. "What are blood blossoms?"

"Ancient way of rebelling ghosts," Dani stated, not really thinking.

I added quickly, "It affects Dani and I because we have both been in lab accidents involving ectoplasm and have gained a smidge of ectoplasm contamination. Not much though. Don't worry."

Dani glanced at me confused. I willed my eyes to flash green and wiggled my shoulder towards the two jocks and slowly shook my head. She flashed her eyes green in understanding.

"Wait, Fentertainment tonight," Dash said. "What did you mean by 'early Salem, Massachusetts'?"

I quickly edited the real story. "There's a ghost object called the Infi-Map. It can take you anywhere in the Ghost Zone or Earth as well as teleport you through time."

Dash looked excited. "Cool! I wanna see the future!"

A haunted look flashed across my face.

Kwan noticed it. "What's that look, Fenton?"

I looked up to the sky. "I saw the future once. Well, an alternate future."

"Did you see me?" Dash asked, excitedly.

I shook his head sadly. "The best guess…" I looked at Dash. "…You were dead at the hands—no, _gloves _of my ghost…" I punched a hedge in anger.

Dani placed a hand on my leg (she was too short to reach my shoulder). "Danny, alternate future. You won't become Dan in this future."

I smiled weakly. "As long as I keep my humanity and don't go insane."

Dani smiled to assure me that I wouldn't.

Our small quartet stopped. We were in a dead end with a stone wall across from them. On the side of the path were a table and a computer.

"This wall moves," I said, observing the stone.

Dani noticed a note on the table. "Guys, this note says that to open it, we have to analyze quotes that appear on the computer screen and type which ghost it is."

The three of us walked over to join her. Dani clicked start.

"' As a duly deputized protector of Amity Park, it's my sincere hope that you've enjoyed your butt kicking experience,'" I read.

"Danny Phantom!" Dani yelled.

I nodded and entered it on the computer.

_Correct._

My face paled dramatically as I left Dash to read the quote.

"'You don't get it do ya? I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me.'"

"D-D-Dan P-P-Phantom," I whispered, entering it on the computer.

_Correct._

I grinned at this quote. I turned to my clone/cousin. "Hey, Dani! Feeling brave?"

Dani grinned as she quoted the next lines from memory. "'A little weak in the knees actually… and I don't even have knees anymore!'"

I typed _Dani Phantom._

_ Correct._

I read the next quote, "'You will remember my name.'"

"Ember McClain?" Kwan asked, confused.

_Correct._

Dash read the next one in a confused voice, "'I sent those ghosts and others to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you, the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created.'"

"Vlad Plasmius," Dani and I said together, receiving confused looks from the jocks.

_Correct._

It was Dani's turn to read. "'What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans, or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?'"

I entered _Penelope Spectra._

_ Correct._

Kwan read. "'So you have wished it, so shall it be.'"

"Desiree!" I growled.

"How do you know her?" Dani asked.

"How do I know her?" I growled. "She erased my memory once and made Danny Phantom temporarily nonexistent! How do you think I know her?"

I typed in _Desiree _on the keyboard.

_Correct._

I burst out laughing at the next quote as Dani did a perfect imitation.

"'BEWARE!"

"Boxy!" I said in between giggles.

Dani had to type it in for me.

_Correct._

"'My girlfriend says I'm a lousy hunter. But hanging your pelt on my wall would change her mind,'" I read. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously Skulker. I actually agree with Ember on one thing though, he _is _a terrible hunter."

Dani stifled a laugh.

_Correct._

Dash read the next one. "'Surrender child, you can't possibly win.'"

"Pariah Dark," I stated. In a smaller voice that only super-hearing could hear I added, "I didn't have to win. I just had to make sure he lost. I did win though."

Dani grinned behind me, hearing that.

_Correct._

I smiled at the next quote. And recited it from memory. "'The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade. One thing after another, passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above. All the twists and turns it might, or might not, take.'" I grinned. "Easy, Clockwork."

"You know the ghost of time?" Dani's faint whisper reached my ear due to super-hearing.

"Corse I do. Apparently, I became his responsibility after the whole 'evil future me' incident," I whispered back. "And you being my clone, I guess it expands to you too."

I entered the name on the computer.

_Correct._

"'Okay, Okay. But you know you might have wanted to play it a little closer to the vest,'" Kwan read.

"Johnny 13," I said.

Dani grinned. "I met him. He's kinda cute."

I turned to face her. "When we get out of this mess, you and I will be having a discussion about which boys you date. And I CANNOT see you two together."

"You're not my dad," Dani said, folding her arms.

I smirked and turned back to the computer. "No. But I'm your closest relative and I will be having this talk with you. Unless you want to go back to 'Daddy'?"

Dani's eyes went wide. "NO! I am not going back to the fruit loop."

I entered the name on the keyboard and grinned. "Yup, we definitely are clones," I whispered low enough for her super-hearing to pick up.

She stuck her tongue out.

_Correct._

"' Excellent! My upgrade is complete! With the technology in this house, I can drain all the power from this city, and then, the world!'" Kwan read.

I rolled his eyes. "Only one ghost who shouts his plans out to the world like that."

"Technus?" Dani asked.

"Technus," I confirmed. "Now what's his first name?"

"Nicolai," Dani said, smirking.

"We will also be having a discussion about how you know that," I said, typing.

_Correct._

"'That's against the rules,'" Dash read.

I slammed my hand down on the table, startling everyone. "Walker! I hate him! I hate him! I. Hate. Him!"

Dani, still startled, snuck past her angry, at-the-moment green-eyed cousin and typed it.

_Correct._

I took a few deep breaths. Then I read the next quote, "'Pitiful human race. Your progress has destroyed acres of my children. Now I shall destroy you to make room for my new offspring.'" I thought for a second. "Undergrowth."

"Undergrowth?" Kwan asked.

"The plant ghost that attacked the town and had everyone under mind control," I said. "Well, everyone except me and Phantom."

Dani shivered. "Man, that must've been strange."

I nodded. "The two of us escaped into the Ghost Zone."

I typed _Undergrowth._

_ Correct._

Dani read the next quote. "'You're the bully from where I'm standing.'"

"Sidney Poindexter," I said, typing it in.

"Who?" Dash asked.

"The ghost of the most bullied student in Casper High history," I said, calmly. "Do NOT get on his bad side. He will make you switch bodies with him."

_Correct._

"'Fool. All I wanted to do was to seize the ring and return to Pariah's Keep, but now you give me no choice! By the authority vested in me by my Lord and Liege... I claim this town, now and forever, under the banner of Lord Pariah, THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS,'" Dash read.

"The Fright Knight." I typed it in.

_Correct._

"'You become invisible, pass through solid objects, and emit beams of energy from your hands, and you ask 'How is this possible'?'" I read. Muttering low enough for only Dani to hear, I added, "Okay, I was confused at the time! Give me a break!"

Dani giggled. Dash and Kwan spun around to look at her confused. She immediately stopped and looked away.

I typed in _Frostbite._

_ Correct._

It was Dani's turn to read. "' Because I'm with the government and I can audit your taxes if you don't.'"

"Bertrand," I said. "Or Dr. Bert Rand."

"The doctor from No Mercy Hospital!" Dash and Kwan asked together.

"I miss the days of being able to duplicate myself eight times," Kwan added dreamily.

"Tell me about it!" I yelled angrily.

Dash and Kwan stared at me.

"I didn't say anything," I said sheepishly.

Dani giggled in the background.

_Correct._

"' Come to admire my greatness up close?'" Dash read.

"Vortex," I stated. "Know because the idiot temporarily gave me weather control."

"WHAT?" Dash and Kwan asked shocked.

I made his eyes flash green briefly before I turned around. "Yup. You better be glad that you didn't mess with me during that brief time. Vlad did and he was getting zapped right and left."

Dani burst out laughing. "Man, I would've paid a million bucks to see that!"

_Correct._

"'Will you be my Friend?'" was the next quote.

I typed in _Klemper._

_ Correct._

I read the next quote. "' Uh, that's right. I'm your boy, Billy!'"

"Billy!" Dash and Kwan guessed together.

Dani and I shook our heads. "No. Amorpho!"

I glanced at Dani. I whispered in a very low voice, "How do you know that?"

"Please," she said in an identical tone. "I've been in the Ghost Zone and he imitated me."

I typed in _Amorpho._

_ Correct._

We grinned to the jocks.

The stone wall slid down, revealing another section of the maze.

"C'mon," Dani said, running. Dash, Kwan, and I followed her.

**So I didn't use all the ghosts in the series. Don't get mad over the fact. And I hope I got the quotes correct…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! In this chapter, THERE SHALL BE ACTION! Oh, and a certain few people you might not have expected will show up. *grins and rubs hands together***

**Don't own DP. **

"Are we there yet?" Dash moaned for the twenty-somethingth time.

Next to me, I noticed Dani's eye twitch. I couldn't blame her. As if being sucked into medieval times with my class and super powered cousin was bad enough, we had to team up with the biggest jerks on Earth.

"Are we there yet?" Kwan asked.

This time Danielle lost it. She spun around on the heels of her boots, grabbed the jock by his shirt, and pulled him down to eyelevel with her, eyes blazing a dangerous neon green.

"Listen, whatever your name is," she growled. "I don't know how long this maze is, so I don't know when we will be at the end. And judging by the quote test, Aragon doesn't want us to get out. So stop ASKING!" She threw the jock backwards so that he hit the wall of the maze.

"Why you little—" Dash started.

I raised an eyebrow. "Language, Dash. There are children here."

A second later, I found myself next to Kwan

"You know very well that I am not a child, dear cousin of mine," Dani told me.

"Hey, is that a light?" Dash said, squinting ahead in the maze.

Sure enough, a white light glowed just around the corner.

"Cool!" Dani said. "Maybe it's help!" She was proven wrong a second later when she gasped and her breath was visible for a second. "Or not," she muttered. "Maybe it's an enemy."

Dash and Kwan didn't hear her. They pushed past us and ran ahead.

"If attacked, fight as Fenton," Danielle said as we ran after them.

Around the corner was a ghost (what else has an otherworldly glow and can hover so his boots don't touch the ground?) facing away from us. And it was one that Danielle and I recognized.

Dani gasped and held up her hands, one pointed at the ghost, the other pointed straight at me, since the jocks were in front of us.

"Um, sir? Can you help us? We're in a bit of trouble," Kwan said, politely.

The ghost chuckled. "No such thing as too much trouble." He disappeared.

Danielle and I ran forward, eyes wide searching for the ghost.

"Boo."

The two of us turned around to see a red-eyed Phantom in a black hooded cloak and holding a scythe standing over an unconscious Dash.

"Dash!" Kwan yelled before what looked like toilet paper wrapped around his mouth, muffling him. A blue blast struck him in the back and sent him into the wall. He fell to the ground unconscious.

I gasped as the villain stepped into the light. King Tuck?

Dani gasped as she heard a low growl from behind her. She slowly turned around and looked up with the icy blue eyes she'd gotten from me.

Tucker Phantom growled and blasted her with an ecto-blast hard enough to knock her out.

She collapsed on top of Dash.

I rubbed my eyes. Two Tuckers?

Something grabbed my ankle. I looked down.

A… vine?

"Join me, Danny," Plant Sam said, walking forward.

I struggled against the vine on my foot. My eyes glowed neon blue as the vines started to freeze over.

Before the ice got very far, Grim Reaper me pressed a glowing green finger to the side of my head. Hard. It knocked me out.

The last thing I saw before everything went dark was two pairs of pair feet, a pair of Egyptian sandals, and a pair of pearly white boots stalking towards me.

….

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was Dash tied up with a rope, Dani tied up with ecto-goo, and Kwan tied up with Egyptian linen (the kind they wrap mummies with (although judging by the green glow, it was reinforced)).

The second thing I noticed was that I was hanging upside down, cocooned in vines.

Plant Sam was observing me. She grinned an evil yet somehow beautiful smile.

"You'll make a fine meal for the children," she said, petting the… er, chin of a nearby plant.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"There's no way I'm letting you feed him to the plants!" Tucker Phantom yelled, shoving her out of the way.

"Shut up or I'll feed you both to my sphinx!" King Tuck yelled, shoving Tucker Phantom.

Next to me, Grim Reaper me face palmed and sighed. "You know this is bad when they're arguing with themselves."

"You know for a fact that I agree with you," I said. "That's why I am not arguing with you."

Grim Reaper me rolled his red eyes and yelled, "We're not feeding him to 'the children' or a sphinx." He walked forward, rubbing his gloved hands together. "We're waiting for Master to decide what to do with him."

"'Master?'" I asked. "Are you working for Aragon?"

"In a way, yes," a voice from behind me said.

Danielle stopped struggling against her restraints and looked up, eyes showing loads of fear. Dash and Kwan looked confused at the person.

Grim Reaper me, King Tuck, Tucker Phantom, and Plant Sam dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.

"Master," Plant Sam said. "We have done as you have asked."

"Good, Samantha," the voice said. "So you, girl, must be Danielle. Aragon said you were his escaped lady-in-waiting and a feisty one at that."

"Let me out and you'll see what I can do," Dani growled.

"Talking big," the figure chuckled. "I'd expect that from you."

"Halfas don't talk big," Dani spat. "Ghosts do."

"Oh, another halfa," the voice said in fake amusement. "I was starting to expect that Plasmius had gone through with his cloning experiments shortly after my capture."

Both Danielle and I froze. Dash and Kwan stared at Danielle in shock. How was it that they had figured out that whoever it was was referring to Danielle but they couldn't figure out the Fenton/Phantom connection?

"How do you know about the cloning experiments?" I growled.

The voice chuckled. "I'm surprised that you don't recognize my voice, Danny. You should have nightmares about me."

The person teleported right in front of me.

I gasped as I stared into his soulless red eyes.

Dan.

I whispered his name aloud in shock.

He laughed. "Yes, that's my name." He circled me, disappearing out of my peripheral vision a few times seeing as Plant Sam had tied me up so tightly that I couldn't move my head to turn it.

"How did you escape?" I asked.

Dan smiled evilly, fangs showing. "Aragon let me out. He said that if I brought you to him, dead or alive—"

"Half-alive," I interrupted.

"—Half-alive, he'd secure my position in the timeline. So I can continue destroying the Earth." He stuck his face in mine, forked tongue flickering out. "For another. Ten. Years."

I shriveled my face up in disgust. "Dude, your breath stinks. I heard that ice can help with that."

My eyes glowed a neon blue and the vines tying me up froze over.

The jocks gasped. In all honestly, the only thing on my mind was defeating Dan.

I shattered it and flipped over to land on my feet in a battle stance.

"Bring it on, old man," I snarled. "This little blast from the past is going to bring you down."

Grim Reaper me and King Tuck stalked forward, holding their weapons out.

Dan raised a glowed hand and they stopped.

"I'll deal with this thorn in my side," he said.

"Oh, what kind of thorn?" I taunted, sending a spinning kick to his face. "The kind on blood blossoms?"

He growled and tried to hit me with an energized punch. I dodged and he ended up hitting thing air.

Danielle froze the ecto-goo tying her up and dropped into a battle stance. The four evil versions of me and my friends stalked up to her.

"Remember what I said earlier, Danny!" she shouted, nailing Tucker Phantom over the head with her staff (did she have that a second ago?0

Oh, crud, what did she say earlier?

_"Halfas don't talk big. Ghosts do."_

_ "Let me out and you'll see what I can do."_

_ "If attacked, fight as Fenton." _Yeah, that was it.

Danielle sent an ecto-energy infused kick at Tucker Phantom, nailing him in the gut. "I never said no powers though."

I grinned and turned towards Dan.

_C'mon! C'mon! _I thought as I focused.

Dan, Danielle, Dash, Kwan, Grim Reaper me, Tucker Phantom, King Tuck, and Plant Sam all watched amused and slightly curious.

"C'mon, Danny! You can do it!" Dani whispered.

I focused harder.

_POP!_

Everyone except me and Dani gasped. I opened my eyes to see a second me.

I wanted to jump up and scream in joy but instead I had both of us drop into fighting stances.

Duplicate me attacked first shooting an ice blast at Dan's feet.

Real me shot him with an ecto-blast.

It sent him into the wall with a loud thud.

Meanwhile, Dani rammed her fist into the back of Plant Sam's neck. The brainwashed girl cried out and crumpled to the ground in pain, plant's surrounding her dying.

The boys spun around and growled at the female clone.

Grim Reaper me attacked first, trying to get her with his scythe. She jumped at the last second and the scythe ended up digging into the side of the maze. The hedges must've had a strong grip because the mind controlled circus minion couldn't get the weapon out.

Tucker Phantom tried to attack next charging up a ghost ray. As soon as he fired it, Danielle whipped her head around, raven hair flying and held up a hand. A green force field blocked the blast from hitting her.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Plant Sam starting to get up. Grim Reaper me managed to get his scythe unstuck and fell backwards. He shook his head for a second and managed to get back up.

At the same time, Dan threw some green fire at me. I brought up an ice shield to block it.

"So, finally mastered duplication, I see," Dan taunted. I ground my teeth together. Don't let him get to my head!

"Face it! You're pathetic!" Dan yelled, firing an ecto-blast. "If you chose my path, you'd be powerful and ruler of the Earth!"

I dodged the blast and fired one of my own. "It's not the right path! I didn't want it and neither should you!"

Dan blocked the ray I had thrown and circled me again. "Well, I want it. And I was you."

I smirked sensing the flaw in his statement. "You're right."

He froze, red eyes wide and surprised. "I was? You finally agree with me?"

I slowly walked up to him, my fabric boots hitting the ground with dull thuds. "Of course. You were me." I took a deep breath and shrieked.

Green sound waves hit my destructive alternate future who wasn't expecting it. He screamed as he slammed into the wall and the wail kept him pinned there.

After about a minute, I stopped and collapsed down on my knees. Dan fell down to the ground.

I shakily got up and held up a thermos that had been invisible so the evil versions of me and my friends and Aragon had missed it and sucked him in. He screamed all the way, shrieking on how I was a dirty liar.

I slammed the lid down. "But not anymore," I finished, collapsing on my hands and knees, panting. I had never accomplished a ghostly wail in human form before and it had drained me a lot. I knew I was going to pass out.

I looked up as Dani ran over along with Dash and Kwan. The younger girl and the two jocks were shouting something at me but their voices were muffled and far away. My arms buckled and I welcomed the oncoming darkness.

**You guys are going to kill me for revealing Dani and Danny's secret this early on. So… *hands out free virtual cookies shaped like Danielle, Danny, Dash, and Kwan***


End file.
